Snape is Mine
by Ms. McGonagall-Snape
Summary: Minerva and Umbridge fight for the love of Snape. Rated M for curses and umm... erotic scenes for later chapters
1. The Night of His Mistake

A/N: In YouTube search: "Snape is mine" it was my inspiration for this fic.

A/N: NO VOLDEMORT HERE!

Summary: Minerva and Severus were enjoying their affair for their last 5 years, until a toad-like-woman destroyed their plans, Rated T for some reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Sadly…

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Minerva's naked body was being hugged by Severus' arms. Their affair had started 5 years ago; it started the year before Harry's arrival. The Triwizard tournament had ended and Harry Potter once again gained victory for Hogwarts.

"Minnie, you know I love you right?" Severus asked.

"Of course, and you know I feel the same way, right, Sev?" answered Minerva.

Severus nodded, Minerva turned around facing him so they could kiss. Their lips met and their kiss was as always: passionate, soon Severus was caressing Minerva's lips with his tongue; begging for entrance. Minerva parted her lips and moaned as Severus' tongue entered her mouth in one stroke, after that they soon made love again.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The following day a woman named Dolores Umbridge came to Hogwarts, she sat beside Minerva and Severus who were beside Albus.

"This man is quite attractive." Umbridge thought

"I must try to get him, I bet he is still single" she thought again, little does she know that Minerva and Severus were holding hands under the table.

Albus was trying to finish his speech when he was quickly interrupted by the giggles and so-called coughs of Umbridge. During her speech,

Minerva leaned in to Severus to whisper "Who does she think she is?"

Severus shrugged and drank from his goblet.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As usual, Minerva and Severus were the last to exit the Great Hall. When they had reached Minerva's chambers

"Severus, I think it would be safer to lessen our nightly meetings. That toad would be under our nose, all the time." She said.

"I absolutely agree with this decision, but may I have one kiss before I go." Minerva laughed and leaned to kiss him.

"Sweet dreams, my love" he whispered

"To you too, darling" she whispered back, Minerva winked at him and closed her door.

Severus smiled, then sighed he was a very happy man indeed. His student may not know it, but he is.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He was walking to his chambers, when he heard a certain and familiar giggle.

"Professor Umbridge? May I ask what you are doing lurking in the shadows of the night?" he asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same question." She said.

"I'm on hallway duty" he told her.

She then lifted her wand out of nowhere and whispered "Imperio"

Severus was now under her control, He wasn't too aware of what's going on.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, Severus woke up in the heavy scent of heavy perfume

"Ughh, good thing Minerva never wears this perfume" he thought.

He opened his eyes to realize that he was naked from head-to-toe. He had never seen the rooms he was in, there were pink curtains, bed spread, walls, and the WHOLE room was PINK! Severus groaned as he saw the room, and cursed under his breath when he saw Umbridge naked beside him.

"Wow, she actually looks beautiful" He whispered rushing a curly strand of black brown hair to her ear. "A/N: Ughh, I know that it isn't true; Umbridge ISN'T beautiful. But, for the sake of the story

"Well, well, well. The Potion's Master is already tired of the Transfiguration Mistress. Hmm, my, are we in trouble." Peeves said; pouting and shaking his head

"PEEVES, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Severus shouted softly.

"Well, as you see Dolores told me to get "things from her office", but little did I expect THIS. I know I'll tell Minerva" Peeves said; grinning.

"DON'T YOU DARE" Severus gave him the worst Snape glare, but too late Peeves was gone.

A/N: Like it?


	2. May The Best Witch Win!

\

A/N: How will Minerva React?

Disclaimer: First chapter.

_**Meanwhile in Minerva's Chamber…**_

"Hello, Professor McGonagall!" Peeves greeted with a satisfied smirk.

"Good Morning, Peeves!" Minerva greeted back.

_**As they were talking…**_

Severus was dressing up and left, and Umbridge suddenly woke up when the heat left. She smiled and changed into her pink fluffy cardigan.

_**Back Again…**_

"You know Professor; I don't want to see you hurt." Peeves sighed

"How will I get hurt?" Minerva asked

"See, Sevvie is cheating on you with that toad" Peeves sighed, and then a smirk appeared

She stopped on her tracks, "What?" she asked.

"I saw him with her, when I went to her office to "get something" Peeves answered.

"Oh, okay" Minerva's voice was clipped and weary.

"Bye, Professor" Peeves said spotting Nearly Headless Nick right on the corner.

"Bye" Minerva sighed.

_**Great Hall…**_

_**MM'S POV**_

"_How can he do this to me? I mean I loved him, and he said he feels the same way. I mean among all of the witches in school, why does it have to be that Merlin damned toad? That bitch won't know what will strike her. Stealing MY man, well then, if she wants war, I'll give her war. "_

Minerva sat in her usual seat, which was beside Dumbledore and Severus; who was beside Umbridge.

_**SS'S POV**_

"_I bet she hates me."_

Minerva sat beside him, placed her hand on his thigh and kissed him "Good Morning, darling" she whispered

"_That's awkward, if I know Peeves he could've told her. I know Peeves he will NEVER change. Does she know? If she doesn't better take advantage of it."_

"Good Morning, sweet heart" kissing her back

_**DU'S POV**_

"_Oh Merlin, he's with HER! She's too old to do the sexual stuff. I mean look at her, she's old! I'm prettier A/N: In your dreams Umbridge.. _

Umbridge casted Minerva an evil grin, and Minerva gracefully returned it.

"_Then, let the best witch win!"_

**A/N: EVERYBODY! COMMENT YOUR BETS. WHO WILL WIN MINERVA A/N: Hell yeah! She Professor McBadass OR DOLORES A/N: BOO!**

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter.**


	3. Confrontation

A/N: I'm disappointed to see no one has reviewed yet. Ever since that "night" Severus doesn't stay with Minerva (2 months)

Disclaimer: You know where it is.

**4 PM, STAFF ROOM**

**MM's POV**

"_Why is Severus so far away from me? Doesn't he love me anymore? Merlin, please tell me he loves me."_

Minerva's question was answered; when she saw Severus and Dolores (I'm going to call her Dolores from now on.) entered inside the staff room cabinet. Then followed suit by giggles, moans, and shattering of materials on the floor. Minerva closed her eyes, and massaged her temples.

"_What does he see in that toad? I have to converse with him later."_

She got a small parchment and wrote:

_Dear Severus,_

_Please meet me in my chambers at 10pm, we need to talk._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva M._

**-END OF POV-**

Severus and Dolores finally exited the cabinet, since Dolores had classes. When Dolores left; Severus sighed happily, and finally noticed Minerva in her table. She was looking at him, her eyes flashed with anger, jealousy, sadness, betrayal, and hurt. She stood up; collected her things, and left.

**SS' POV**

"_What's wrong with her? Ah, papers. And what is this?"_

He noticed a parchment that had a neat handwriting that could only belong to the graceful Minerva McGonagall. He read it and noticed that she used Severus and Minerva, instead of Sev and Minnie. Also how she used "Sincerely", instead of "Love" or "Forever Yours,"

**-END OF POV-**

**10 PM, MINERVA'S CHAMBERS**

Severus arrived in front of Minerva's quarters at 9:55 pm. He knocked, and he heard her shout "Come In." It had been months, since he set foot in her chambers. He settled himself on the black sofa. Minerva was wearing a silky emerald green negligee; it ended 2 inches right above her knee, it was low cut around her cleavage. Surprisingly, her breast was still perfect, her skin was like her face: flawless. She looked like a porcelain doll, so she got her black silky robe and put it on. She went to the chair beside where Severus was.

Severus looked at her, and did she take his breath away? Yes, she did.

"What?" she asked; smirking. She knew the look he was giving her, it was filled with pure love and lust.

"Um, y-you-you w-want-wanted, Merlin, wow. He stammered.

She chuckled, "If you're trying to say, I wanted to talk to you, you are correct."

"Well, umm… what did you want to talk about?" he said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You." She simply said

"Me? What about, Me?" He asked

"You've been avoiding me." She pouted, (A/N: How un-McGonagall of her.)

"No, I haven't." he said in his defence.

"Yes, you have. If you really haven't, I want you to count the time we made love since that 'woman' arrived." She said sternly.

Severus was speechless; yes it was true he had been ignoring Minerva.

"None." He replied quietly.

"SEE! NONE! WHAT DID YOU EVEN SEE IN THAT TOAD?! SHE'S NOTHING, SEVERUS. YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SHAGGING EACH OTHER?! She screamed in fury.

"Minerva, calm down. I've been mean- wait, how long have you known?" he asked

"Ever since THAT day happened." She said quietly still furious.

Minerva's hair was falling out of her bun, she was red, and her robe was now revealing more body parts.

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly hugging her.

She melted in his arms; all she needed was his strong arms to envelop her, and she was already like a puddle. She looked up at him, tilting his head up to meet hers. She gently pushed him to the chair and sat on his lap.

"It's okay, just remember: You, Severus Snape, belong to me, Minerva McGonagall.

He smiled and nodded. He lowered his lips to hers, they kissed passionately. She caressed his upper lip with her tongue. He sucked on her lower lip, making it swollen. She gasped, when she felt that he carried her like a bride, and dropped her gently on the bed. Severus removed her robe and attacked her neck with kisses, while removing her negligee. Minerva was undoing each button quickly, she moaned when Severus licked a sensitive place on her neck. Minerva only wore underwear that evening, since the negligee with serve as a bra. Severus kissed her collarbone, and enveloped her nipples in his mouth. She felt like she was in heaven of pure pleasure and bliss. A thought suddenly flashed in Minerva's mind.

"Severus, stop." She demanded

"Why?" Severus panted

"I can't do this, I keep thinking that you've done everything with Dolores. I keep thinking that your; you know, already touched her, and that you already gone down on her." She said

"Minerva, I used a condom, and I will NEVER go down on her. I will NEVER let her go down on me. So, you have nothing to worry about. This thing, will only be in you, and no one else." He reassured

"Thank You" she said and kissed him.

"Severus, I've really missed you. Can you just enter me?"

"You sure?" he asked

"Yes" she answered

He stood up, removed his pants and boxers. He hovered above her, he slowly slid into her. She moaned at the familiar feeling. He moved all the way out of her, which caused her to protest. She moaned in surprise and pleasure, when he shoved it all the way in her.

Minerva was now getting closer to edge, she was so close. He could feel too, he pumped in her faster and harder than the next. Minerva reached her edge first, swearing and screaming his name. Severus soon followed after hearing her screaming his name.

"I love you, Tabby." He whispered in her ear

"I love you too, Sevy" she responded. She kissed him, with all she got.

"I've missed you, you know?" he informed her.

"And I too, have missed you." They kissed again, and slept in each other's arms.

A/N: That was the first time; I ever wrote a HOT scene so forgive me.


	4. Duel With The Devil

A/N: I missed updating! So here I go. ALSO, this part Dolores is the Headmistress. I also got a few lines out of the song. "The Boy Is Mine"

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Professor McGonagall, please report to the Headmistress' office." Dolores said through the voice over.

"Headmistress' my arse" Minerva muttered under her breathe.

She was on her way when she saw Peeves unscrewing the chandelier with great difficulty.

"It unscrews the other way." Minerva said

Peeves finally unscrewed the chandelier, and nodded his head. Minerva was now satisfied, Dolores would get hurt, and Severus was for her to keep. She finally arrived in Dolores' office, Merlin forbid her to call it "Headmistress' Office"

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress." Minerva was practically spitting out the word.

"Yes Minerva, would you like to take a seat." Dolores offered sweetly, but Minerva could see the anger and jealousy flashing through her eyes. This made Minerva smirk.

"_Hem hem, I-"Dolores_ was about to say when Minerva interrupted her.

"Do you want a cough drop, Dolores?" Minerva said pretending to look for a cough drop in her pocket.

"Oh no, thank you dear. Do you know a man named- You know his name." Dolores said calmly.

"Oh, yeah definitely I know his name." Minerva said.

"I just want to let you know, he's mine." Dolores said leaning on the desk.

Minerva laughed before saying "No, no He's mine."

"Yours? Ha! Why would someone like him, fall in love with someone like you." Dolores snapped.

"I could ask you the same question, but out of obviousness. He clearly belongs to me." Minerva said, still calm.

Dolores was turning red, and her eyes were like the fires of hell. Minerva was enjoying it.

"You old bat!" Dolores shouted

"Excuse me, says the person who looks like a toad." Minerva was getting angry now.

"Take that back!" Dolores demanded

"MAKE. ME." Minerva emphasized each word, while grasping her wand.

"You, bitch!" Dolores cried, pulling out her own wand.

Minerva took out her wand, as quickly as hers. Dolores was surprised how fast Minerva was.

"Stupefy!" Dolores cried.

"Protego!" Minerva shouted right away.

The spell rebounded on Dolores; who flew away. Dolores recovered quickly and shouted.

"CRUCIO!"

Minerva wasn't able to cast a Protego charm, and she fell on her knees. Minerva screamed and cried in agony as another cruciatus curse hit her. Over and over again, Minerva was crying out loud. Unfortunately, her cries weren't heard. Dolores whispered "Imperio" and sat her down.

"You are not allowed to use an Unforgivable. Fudge won't be happy." Minerva struggled to say

"What Fudge or anybody doesn't know, won't hurt them." Dolores retorted. "Now, if you mention this to anybody, a certain "curse" shall hit you." She then added. She told Minerva to leave.

Professor McGonagall left the room with her pride, but Minerva McGonagall cried when alone.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	5. Confrontation With Dolores

A/N: Sorry for updating a little late…

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Severus was still in the staff room. He glanced at the clock. It was already 12am, he groaned and cursed his 7th year Slytherins and their horrible essays.

"Okay, I'm done with the Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. Dear Merlin, Hufflepuffs are the worst when it comes to Potions." He said to himself.

He went across a page of Richard Michael's essay.

"Wolfsbane is like polyjuice potion. It can copy a image of a wolf instead." He read that line aloud. He wrote a "T" on the right corner of the paper.

He sighed in relief when he found out the Richard Michael's essay was the last. He took this opportunity to rest his head on the table. At first he thought how he could make sure that Richard Michael would study harder next time, but it suddenly changed when he heard a loud crash coming from the hall. He bolted up quickly to see what in the world was going on. He saw Minerva McGonagall clutching her stomach. She stood up and whimpered every time she would step. The echoes of her shoe were nothing, she was whimpering and moaning in agony. Severus quickly ran beside her, she didn't even bother making conversation. He studied her blank face, and her lost eyes.

"Minerva, What happened?" he asked, she turned her head; avoiding his worried stare.

"Nothing, Severus. Just go to bed now, and she wants you tonight." she said sadly as tears dripped her green eyes. Severus stared at her for a minute. Did she just tell him to meet, Dolores? Dolores doesn't know where to put her boundaries. Shouting at Minerva was one thing, but ordering him. That's another issue. No one controls Severus Snape.

"I don't want to, Min" He said hugging her.

Minerva winced in pain, now something was truly wrong. Minerva was in pain and he knew it. He casted a spell on her, a glowing orb floated on her head and flashed green. A cruciatus curse? Who would do that to Minerva?

"Minerva. You're right. I need to talk to Dolores." and with does word he left Minerva. Not even noticing more tears had spilled her eyes.

* * *

'_'KNOCK. KNOCK. BANG. KNOCK. BANG:_

"Alright, I'm coming!" The voice inside shouted. The door opened and a petite woman appeared. Her hair had a pink head band and her robe was fuzzy pink. Severus felt a small pang of pity to the pygmypuff, who was killed to make her robe.

"Well, well, well. I guess someone chose me over an old hag." Dolores smirked; slowly making her way to him.

When she was an inch away, he took this opportunity to bring out his wand. It was pointed to her chin. "DON'T. YOU. DARE. INSULT. MY. MINERVA. IN. FRONT. OF. ME." he emphasized each words.

She said nothing, but laughed. "Are you threatening to hurt me?" she asked with a smirk

"Po…ssibly." he said; now poking her face with his wand.

"Whatever spell you use on me, is recorded by the ministry."

"I don't give a FUCK about the Ministry."

"Aww… poor Severus Snape… going to be locked up in Azkaban."

"I don't care. Even if I'm in the coldest chamber of Azkaban, I always have back up plan. I always have the last laugh, Dolores . ALWAYS."

"Well, why don't you share that last laugh with me?" Dolores purred in his ear

"Because,"

"Because, what?"

"My heart belongs to Minerva McGonagall. You, bitch."


	6. Loving Minerva

A/N: Thank you for all your support. I love all of you, especially you Lizzyluv. I owe this fanfic to you, because of your kind words and never ending support. Dedicated to Lizzyluv.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Severus ran to Minerva's chambers.

"Who are you? and what do you want with Minerva?" Godric Gryffindor exclaimed

"It is I, Severus Snape." he replied; rolling his eyes. Gryffindors can be such pain in the arse, of course except for his precious Minerva.

"A Slytherin? Won't Salazar hate you?" Godric shouted

"No need to shout. I must talk to Minerva, NOW." He glared at the painting.

"Password."

"Shit." Severus murmured under his breath

"What was that?" Godric asked

_"Severus, she wants you tonight" she said. The hug. The Wince. The Tears. The Spell…_

"Crucio?" he whispered.

Godric gaped at him whispering things like "Typical Slytherin" or "Unworthy for the love of a Gryffindor", Severus ignored every singe word as the portrait hole , Severus saw that Minerva's chambers were slightly dimmed. The light of the fire, enhanced the red and gold wallpaper. It was warm, but the best part of her chambers was her bedroom. Not only the bed where the real "magic" happens, but the color of the wall was green. The bed spread was green, and some of the things there were silver. A Gryffindor by heart, a Slytherin by thought. It was really beautiful, especially the woman laying underneath those blankets.

"Minerva," Severus silently walked to her.

"Severus," She murmured as she slowly opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked; whilst rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Severus cupped her cheek, and whispered "I'm here for you, my love" and kissed her with passion.

Minerva replied with the same equal passion. Lips found lips, and body found body. As they slowly undressed each other, soft moans and grunts can be heard. "Severus, please." Minerva begged. He kissed her and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly entered her. Minerva moaned softly as his whole length was inside her. He moved a slow face first, but the sounds that Minerva made urged him to go faster. Each thrust faster than the next. Minerva's moans were louder now. Severus was cursing under his breath. The cliff of ecstasy was nearer , just a few more, one more step. And… They both fell. Feeling the best kind of bliss and pleasure.

After making love 6 times. Minerva was wrapped around Severus' arms. Her head was leaning on his muscular chest. Their heart beats together as one.

"Good night, Minerva, my love."

"Goodnight to you too, Severus, my sweetheart"

after sharing a lingering kiss, they slept in each others arms…

A/N: Lizzyluv… I hope you liked it… also you my beloved followers


	7. Morning After

A/N: My friend… Chelsea, the one who writes this ff. Allowed me… Maria, to write one chapter. I use google translate for some french words. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Minerva's eyes slowly opened. She felt familiar arms tugging her. She smiled and scooted over to cuddle with the man of her dreams.

"Good Morning, Love." He whispered huskily.

"Good Morning, to you too, Darling." she buried her face in his shoulder.

After a pregnant pause, Severus broke the silence. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, it's a weekend. The students are probably in Hogsmeade, and I'm not sure whether I like to go out of my rooms or not."

"Well, we can always stay here, and play chess."

"Severus, I highly doubt it." she said with a grin

"Yeah, you're probably correct." he smirks.

"Oh dear Merlin! Why must you look handsome, when up close?" she said dramatically

He laughed , and whispered "Why must you be so damn irresistible?"

"Je t'aime, Severus." she said breathlessly

"Je vous aime trop, Minerva" he kissed her with all he has.

When they pulled apart, Minerva suddenly asked him. "Why did you come to me, Severus? Didn't Dolores need you?"

"Minerva, don't you see? I came her because I want you." he proclaimed

"I know, Severus. But, why do you want me?" she asked.

"Because, whenever I look at you, I feel loved. I feel happy. I never thought anyone would be so perfect for me. Minerva we've been friends for more than 20 years, and maybe half of it we were already lovers. When Lily died, who was there to comfort me. You, not Albus nor anyone else. Now, I love you with all my heart."

Minerva's eyes welled up with tears, and she kissed him once he was done.

"Minerva, I love you. You have know idea how much I would do to protect you, how much I need you. Minerva, I need you, I love you, and I want you."

there was a pause, but Minerva was still crying because of his kind words.

"Minerva, Marry me."

"What?"

"You heard me, I want you to be my wife. Stay with me forever, I want you to bear my child, I want to wake up, and see you face, I want to grow old with you, I want to die with you. Marry me. Make me the happiest man in the world." Severus proclaimed. He levitated a small velvet box, it had a "M&S" calligraphy on top. He slowly opened it, and it showed a ring. It had a heart shape cut diamond in the middle, and there were two hands holding the gem. There was a crown on top of the gem, and the band was silver, and in between the silver band were tiny rubies and emeralds.

"The Prince clan had kept this ring more than a hundred years. It was suppose to be given to a the first girl or the wife of the first boy. I didn't know who I would give it to, but then I met you. You see the heart, it symbolizes my deep and unending love for you. The hands symbolizes the my forever friendship and companionship with you. The crown symbolizes, I will always be faithful and loyal to you, on the day I make you mine and the day you belong to me" Severus braced himself because Minerva was quite the whole time he was speaking. Minerva sighed deeply.

"Severus…."

A/N: Did you like it? She said if the people ("If Lizzyluv likes it") I can write another one.

The ring: w w w . gem vara . com**puter **/ jewelry / king - claddagh - ring / hear t- white - sapphire - platinum - ring - with- emerald - ruby / 9vwyg

TAKE OUT "PUTER" and spaces


	8. An Answer and A Shocking Surprise

A/N: YAY! I'm (Maria) writing another chapter, please keep on reviewing I really love those reviews. I told Chelsea, and she said we'll write this together. But, if there is a YOU-KNOW-WHAT scene, it's hers.

Disclaimer: Everybody knows who Harry Potter belongs to, ME! Kidding, I'm just J. K. ing I'm Rowling on the floor. My puns sucks.

* * *

"Severus…."

Minerva took his hand, and sighed.

"I love you, and I do hope you know that."

"Of course. Minerva, I love you too."

"That is why… I can't marry you." Severus looked at her, something flashed his eye. _Sadness, confusion, embarrassment, and hurt. _

"I love you, and would be more than honored to be your wife. Everything you said, I want it all, and I want it with you too, but Umbridge. She'll hurt you, and if she does, it'll hurt me too. Severus, I am so sorry." she said noticing him closing the box again, while looking down. She knew it would be hard to make him understand. "Severus, I don't want to say it's over between us,because it's not. I'm not saying 'no' because, I don't love you. I'm saying it because, I love you." she tried again, but he was still quiet. "Oh Severus, please do answer me. I'm finding it hard to cope with you being so quiet and so unlike yourself."

He sighed, and stood up. Her eyes followed him. He muttered a small spell, and his clothes appeared on him. "Minerva, I must leave right now."

"Severus"

"Minerva" he said nodding his head, and left her. He didn't even look back. Minerva felt like crying and felt so stupid. She noticed the box, and a small parchment, saying:

"I somehow had the feeling you'll say no, but I still love you…"

She let the tears flow out of her eyes. Silently cursing herself and her stupidity.

* * *

After 3 months, Severus ignored Minerva's owls. He ignored everybody, even Dolores. He didn't even notice how thin Minerva had gotten. She was pale too. Every Morning she would play with her food, then go to her classes with an empty stomach. She would go to the Great Hall, and play with her dinner. One night Severus was asked by Poppy to make more strengthening draughts, and he got half dozen from his storage. He slowly walked to the Hospital Wing, and when he stood outside, he heard Poppy shouting.

"Minerva, You can't keep doing this!"

"I know, Poppy. I just- I just don't like the food."

"Oh, Really? Come on, Minerva. I've heard better lies."

"Fine, I just don't feel like eating"

Severus leaned in closer to the door.

"Minerva… You are with child. FOR 3 MONTHS, and you're telling me you have not consumed any food!"

Severus was confused, Minerva was pregnant?

"Do you think I don't know that, and yes I have consumed food. I ask Winky for food, especially when I'm craving."

"Phew, that's a relief. Minerva, please. For your baby, please don't continue these habits of yours. The baby needs nutrients. Please, Minerva, for the baby.

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you, and Minerva, if you don't mind me asking: Who is the father of your child?"

Minerva sighed, and placed a loving hand on her slightly protruding stomach.

"Severus, Severus Snape.


	9. Baby, Oh Baby

A/N: I now dedicate this to "The Darkest Lady"

A/N: This isn't Maria. It's me,Chelsea. But, no worries. She'll write the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Poppy asked

"Because you know about our affair." Minerva answered in a soft tone.

"Minerva, do you love him?" Poppy asked once again.

"Of course. He's all I think about. I still love him, Poppy…" Minerva said, and let her tears flow from her darkened green eyes.

"Then, Why didn't you accept his proposal?"

"How did you know that?"

"You've been sobbing, and you just let slip out, you know."

"Ah, I see."

"But, you never answered me question."

Minerva sighed, "The night our baby was conceived, Dolores and I had a duel. She used the cruciatus curse on me." Poppy gasped.

"Minerva, did you tell him?"

"No, because if I did , you know Severus, he'll go to her, and curse her too. But, Dolores would think a little faster with a spell, she'd been dying to try."

"Avada Kedavra?"

"Avada Kedavra."

"You know how Dolores feel about Severus."

Poppy remained quiet. "Minerva, you need to get your rest."

Minerva nodded, and stood up. Her shoes echoed the room. Severus, turned around and back again, making him look like he just arrived. When, Minerva opened the door. She instantly saw Severus, and she let a tear slip. She suddenly gave him a nod, and walked away. Severus sighed, he went inside the Hospital Wing, and saw Poppy. He gave her the draughts.

"Poppy, why was Minerva here? was she sick?" He asked

"No, just needed someone to talk to."

"Okay, Good bye." He left the room, and headed to his own room, but he suddenly turned right. He thanked Albus mentally for making a room where only the Head of Houses are allowed to enter. Severus had the key to Minerva's door. He opened it, and saw Minerva. She was curled into a ball and crying.

"Minerva," he called out

"Severus?" she turned around shakily.

"Oh, Tabby." he said approaching her, only now, did he notice the pale and extremely thin Minerva. Minerva sat up, while Severus hugged her.

After 5 minutes of silence…

"Love, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Darling?"

Severus placed a hand on her lower abdomen, and she looked up at him.

"I thought if I told you, you wouldn't want to do anything with the child."

Severus chuckled, "Minerva, you obviously don't remember my proposal."

"Of course, that was the night I lost you. Why would I want to remember that?"

"Well, I recall saying. "I want you to be the mother of my child."

Minerva smiled, "And, now it's true."

"Minerva, I want to be in the baby's life."

"Severus, I want to be your wife."

Severus smiled at her, "The ring is with you, I don't have it."

Minerva beamed at him, and she showed him the ring on her left ring finger. Severus chuckled and hugged her tighter on the waist. Minerva gasped.

"Careful, Darling. The baby."

Severus loosened and whispered "Sorry"

"It's okay."

Severus leaned to her ear and whispered huskily "Are we allowed to make love, while you're pregnant?"

Minerva's eyes blackened with lust, and whispered in lower tone. "Yes, I could. It will also be normal for me to have sex dreams, and look for my release. Will you be help me to find it?"

"My pleasure." He said before giving her neck wet kisses.


	10. Snape is Minerva's

A/N: My turn… yay! Love ya my lovelies! This will be the last chapter of Snape is Mine according to Chelsea, but a sequel will be put up soon. Because out of obviousness, I reckon Minerva already won him :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Minerva's pregnancy had progressed. They got married, it was a small, private, and nice one. Not really a big deal to the rest, but a it was a HUGE deal for the couple. Minerva's belly is starting to grow, and she's already in her 4th month. Dolores, unfortunately heard of the baby and the wedding.

"Who could've told her?" Minerva asked rubbing small circles on her abdomen.

"Minerva, you're growing, and someone had to notice your ring." He pointed out, his eyes, not leaving the book in front of him. Her ring was silver, and an engraved snake on it. Severus was like hers, but golden and engraved a lion.

"What are you reading?" She asks sitting beside him.

"_Potion With A Passion._" He answered, sipping his tea. "It's about the correct way of Potion brewing."

"You know better than that, are you underestimating yourself?" she said jokingly.

"Merlin, no. I know, I know better. It's just that, I want to see what other Potion brewers do." He kissed her on the temple.

"Severus, I love you." Minerva said truthfully.

"I love you too, Minerva." he said finally dropping the book, and kissed Minerva on the lips.

* * *

Minerva was now a bit fatter than usual, her 5 month belly is a bit big to be 5 months. Minerva was reading a book in Severus' arms. Minerva felt a small movement in her belly. A smile had found its way to her face.

"Severus" She got his hand and placed it on her belly.

"Minerva, I can't fe- Oh My God!" he smiled as he felt their baby kick. Severus laughed, and placed a gentle kiss on the baby.

"Minerva, do you think I'll be a good father?" he asked.

"You'll be a wonderful, terrific, and sexy father." she said with a smirk. "But, of course. I'll be the only one to see your sexiness."

He laughed. "Je t'aime."

"Je vous aime trop" she replied. Before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

"Minerva, Severus, would you like to find out the gender?"

The couple nodded.

"Well, you two, in 4 months will be expecting the babies to be-"

"Babies?" Minerva asked

"You're expecting twins."

"What?" Severus asked with a smile

"Yes, Twins. A boy and a girl. Congratulations." Poppy left the couple alone.

"We need to think of names, Severus."

THE END

A/N: I'm crying OMG! I'm crying. I'm sorry I didn't provide more details during the weddingor the pregnancy, but I'll try to make a filler!


	11. EPILOGUE

A/N: I decided to make at least an epilogue. :) Thank you also to "The Darkest Lady" for at least helping out. The babies were named after Maggie Smith and Alan Rickman, who played our beloved Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape in the movies.

Love, Chelsea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Minerva was reading in their study, alone. Severus was finishing up his last class for the day. She was reading an article about Transfiguration, and she corrected everything in it. Suddenly, a shot of pain reached her. She screamed, and stood up. Her water broke.

She cried "Expecto Patronum" weakly.

A silver mist in a form of a cat erupted from her wand.

"Tell Severus: it's time." Her breath was a bit shallow, and she was panicking from her current state.

"Everything will be fine, Minerva" she reassured herself.

* * *

"20 points from Ravenclaw, for destroying school property." he sneered at the boy, who blasted off half the Potions table. The boy murmured a sorry, and tried to fix it.

Severus held up his wand faster. "Reparo." the table was good as new.

"Now. GET BACK TO WORK. ALL OF YOU!" he barked at all of the students, who were minding the small scenario unfolding in front of them.

There was silence, and Severus walked around checking the Potions, that were now hissing. He shook his head in disapproval, as the scared girl chopped her roots in big pieces. The cat found its way to his classroom. Severus immediately noticed the cat. The cat opened it's mouth, and the sound of Minerva's shaken tone said "It's time." Then, the cat vanished.

The cat was noticed by all. Whispers of "Huh?" and "What does that suppose to mean?" Severus was happy, but didn't show it. He was also panicking because he wasn't with her.

"I must go urgently." Severus announced.

Sighs of relief escaped the students.

"But, that doesn't mean I don't expect potions on my table. Professor Moody will be with you shortly."

Severus knew he won this round. Students were afraid of Mad-Eye, which made Mad-Eye, Minerva, and Him very good friends. He rushed to their chambers, and to his relief Minerva was there. But, she was wincing in pain. He ran to her and she took a sharp in take of breath. They made their way to the Hospital Wing, thanking Merlin that nobody saw. Poppy was reading a book, when they entered. When Poppy saw Minerva, she ran to Minerva's side to help Severus. With a wave of his hand Minerva was wearing a more suitable robe for the birth. They laid her down.

"Minerva, you're dilated enough. Are you ready?" Poppy asked

Minerva nodded her head. Severus took their wedding bands off just in case she squeezes too hard. He held her hand.

* * *

After 20 minutes, the boy was introduced to the world.

"Severus, would you like to cut the cord?"

"I would be delighted to."

Severus went to Poppy, and cut the cord. Another woman from the Wing arrived to get the little boy cleaned.

"Minerva, are you ready for the next one."

Minerva grunted and nodded.

30 minutes passed, and the girl was introduced to the world. Severus was the one to cut the cord again. The woman went to the bed to get little girl to get her cleaned up too.

"You did great, Minerva." Poppy said with a smile, and went to the woman to help.

"You should see them, Min. They're gorgeous! Like you." Severus said wiping the sweat off of her forehead, and placed a loving kiss there. He wasn't able to see much, but he was sure they were. Minerva was crying because of joy, and kissed Severus on the lips.

"Sev, they probably look like you too." she said while blushing.

"One of them might get my nose." He said tapping his nose.

"I don't care if both of them get your nose. I love you, and just so you know, I think your nose is very sexy." she said kissing his nose. Severus smiled, and got their rings. He slipped it on her finger. She slipped it on his finger. They shared a lingering kiss. Poppy slowly walked to them carrying the two bundles in her arms. The boy was in an emerald green blanket with a silver lining. The girl was in a ruby red blanket with a gold lining. Minerva took the boy, and Severus took the girl.

* * *

_Minerva's POV_

_The baby boy cooed in my arms. I smiled as I noticed he looks exactly like his father. Severus was right and wrong at the same time about the nose though. The boy had inherited his, but it was mixed with 1/4 of mine as well. The boy slowly opened his eyes, and to my surprise. He inherited my green eyes, but there were streaks of dark brown too.. He also had thick light hair similar to mine with streaks of black._

_"Severus, I want to name this baby." I say smiling._

_He looks up from our baby. "What's his name then, Love?" he asked._

_"Alan Patrick Snape." I proclaimed._

_He smiled at me, and I mirrored his smile. He kissed my cheek, and whispered "I love you so much, Minerva."_

_"I love you so much too, Severus._

* * *

Severus' POV

I kiss my wife again, before returning my attention to our baby girl. As I predicted, she looked like her mother. She got her pointed nose, her chin, her pink perfect lips. I love our babies already. She slowly opens her eyes, and I nearly gasped when I saw her eyes. Her eyes were dark brown like mine, but there were streaks of green ribbons in them. She had black hair with streaks of light brown hair. I smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Minerva, I want to name this baby, Margaret Natalie Snape." I proclaimed

"That's a beautiful name, Darling." she said smiling.

"But, her nickname is Maggie"

"Of course."

"We're going to have a lot of fun with these two."

"I know darling, I know."


End file.
